The Peddie Society
''Peddie Fan Art'' Peddie.png Tumblr ly6h1evxSA1r9xkfao1 500.jpg 403337 355183877842819 200634419964433 1338816 532896951 n.jpg Tumblr lyn74c44cB1r0yl44o1 500.jpg Tumblr lyol6aC0UG1qeu6wvo1 500.jpg Tumblr lyy7grybr41rnua74o1 400.gif Peddie; Wonderstruck.jpg Tumblr lz8kz3VO0t1rosiu0o1 500.jpg Pizap12.jpg Tumblr lzq1n81zof1qkvxfdo1 500.jpg Tumblr lzm9ckqrek1qfn5mso22 r5 250.gif Peddie13.jpg PEDDIE.png Pedde.png I ♥ Peddie.png Leather Jacket Love.jpg Ship peddie.jpg Peddie7.jpg HOA collage- peddie.png HOA collage- Peddie 2.png Keep-calm-and-ship-peddie-5.png Christmas peddie.jpg PeddieArt.jpg 1Peddie.gif|I love you but I want to annoy you Peddie_(15).jpg tumblr_mdaj93ITWq1rr0k1so1_250.gif Peddie(10).jpg Screen shot 2013-01-05 at 23.06.01.png|''We're a cool as a cucumbers'' right... Peddie's characteristics.png PatdiePeddie.jpg tumblr_mh1kuhTNkP1rezsauo1_500.jpg Nothing Like Us (Peddie).jpg Image.Give-Hope-To-Peddie.jpg Peddie Collage1.jpg Screen shot 2013-02-06 at 1.03.30AM.png Peddie is Approved.jpg|Approved! ♥ haha Peddie fanart.png|My first art thingy...Don't judge..Its hard! pizap.com13608239037741.jpg aww.jpg P.png Peddie made.jpg Peddie forever.png Peddie image 2.jpg Screen shot 2013-02-23 at 6.16.49PM.png Tumblr mguuinIbqe1r8a8mao1 500.jpg Tumblr micg44fnct1rrtov7o1 r1 500.jpg They are so cute! -).jpeg Cubex.jpg Common_Denominator_(PeddieFabinaForever4).jpg‎ Peddiepizap.jpg Keeppeddie.jpg Peddieforever.jpg 212px-Vfcvfv.jpg PeddieFanArt.jpg Tumblr mig3bo3Tr61qaearbo1 500.png|Peddie is perfect♥♥ PeddieCollage.jpg|Every Peddie moment that I've re-watched at least 50 times. Peddie_1st_meeting.jpg peddie perfect moments.jpg Peddie is adorable.jpg Peddie kisses.jpg Tumblr lz9iwmo9Rx1rojjhio1 500.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmlfWmZoQjdGUm9LS05mNElLd2QxS3cAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg house_of_anubis_peddie_____________________by_houseofanubisrocks15-d4sv72i.jpg mqdefault peddie.jpg peddie___harold_song_by_wheaton07-d5b3vn0.png tumblr_ly30vbKIal1rnnvuso1_500.jpg tumblr_mg4qf7j9NM1s1fw8fo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhiti4WnT31r1fq04o1_500.jpg imagesCAY9M9RN.jpg 1044104_1338728097328_full.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkpmbDBqaFhTUnVpZHBhVUtRLWs5NmcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg Eddie-kruegar-house-of-anubis-eddie-miller-30870391-500-348.jpg house_of_anubis_peddie_by_houseofanubisrocks15-d4sv7bx.jpg The-smirk-of-Eddie-Miller-house-of-anubis-eddie-miller-30870401-500-267.jpg tumblr_m8nsgwv8zU1rzbuvfo1_500.jpg 3887000-256-k747944.jpg tumblr_mgy032G23B1rh873qo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ml7re4RW4j1qaearbo1_500.png ''♫Peddie Songs♫'' Fall by Justin Bieber★ Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove★ One More Night by Maroon 5★ Drive By by Train★ Smile by Avril Lavigne★ Stronger by Kelly Clarkson★ Firework by Glee★ Uh Oh by Junior Doctor★ Pretending by Glee★ Bad Boy by Cascada★ Just The Girl by The Click Five★ Story Of Us by Jake Coco and Alex G★ Enchanted by Taylor Swift★ One Thing by One Direction ★ Hey Juliet by LMNT★ Animal by Neon Trees★ For The First Time by Spectacular!★ Die For You by Black Veil Brides★ Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides ★'' '' My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson ★ I Hate You by Sick Puppies ★ Better Than Drugs by Skillet★ All The Same by Sick Puppies★ I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift ★ (For the hate Relationship) You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies★ Wouldn't Change A Thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas★ Hate That I Love You by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo ★ Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi★ Thought of You by Justin Bieber★ One Love by Justin Bieber★ She's killing me by A Rocket to the Moon★ Floating with you from The Fairly Odd Parents: Schools out the musical ★ Forget About Love from Aladdin-The return of Jafar ★ I wont say I'm in love from Hercules ★ Nothing Like Us by Justin Bieber★ Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift★ Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson ★ Na Na Na by One Direction ★ Everytime by Britney Spears/Glee Cast ★ ★ The Scientist by Coldplay/Glee Cast ★ ★ Crazy for You by JLS ★ Only One by Alex Band ★ She's not afraid by One Direction★ Common Denominator by Justin Bieber ★ Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande ★ Heart Attack by Demi Lovato ★ Still The One by One Direction ★ On my mind by Cody Simpson ★ Love you hate you by Keke Palmer ★ ''Peddie Quotes'' ''Featured Peddie Stuff'' ''Featured Peddie Song Featured Peddie Video Featured Peddie Fanfiction One Summer by peddiegirl101 ''You might want to... ''Polls'' What do you think of the Peddie situation right now? They will get back together! They DO have something going on Patricia is SO jelous she has feelings for Eddie-but does Eddie? Eddie loves her but I doubt Patricia feels the same... Eddie says being like Patricia is a compliment-thats a good start. They won't get back together because of K.T. They wouldn't get back together anyways. Worst pairing EVER! What do you think of the Peddie drama? I like it! It will make Peddie the centre of attention! Why can't they just admit that they like each other and stop the drama?! I don't know.... Do you FULLY believe in Peddie? Yes!!They will SOOOO get back together! Yes but I do have some bad feelings.... A bit? I kind of do.... I don't mind, if they will,they will if not,not. Not really... Not anymore NO. What is your favourite Peddie nickname? Hermione Yacker Slimeball Weasel Category:Pairing Societies Category:Userboxes Category:House of Anubis